


One Piece of Cedric's Life

by LongStrider



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Alternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongStrider/pseuds/LongStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cedric writes to his wife about their vacation and his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece of Cedric's Life

**Author's Note:**

> I worked this up for the Alternity Harry Potter game for one of my characters. It was not officially used in that game. While I am the player of the character writing this, it is not a part of the canon of that game. Please see [www.hpalternity.com](www.hpalternity.com) for more information about the game. 
> 
> This was going to be Cedric's coda before we standardized the format.

Private Message to Mon Amour

5 July 2008

The current iteration of testing runs overnight. I’ll be home for breakfast. Fred told me to tell you that he’ll hex me funny colours if I floo work anytime in the next two weeks, so the family can have my complete attention while we’re on vacation.

Tell Henri I’ll read him a story after breakfast and that he and little Baz will have my complete attention on vacation. Obviously not true as you will have as much of my attention as they allow. Was he still making aeroplane noises at bedtime? Flying in a muggle contraption… I still don’t know how I feel.

Kati stopped by earlier to discuss the quidditch team’s gear again and kvetch about the IPC’s ‘new sport’ committee’s handwringing about magical influences on match outcomes. The exhibition match for Beijing is still on but they are dragging their feet about allowing provisional status at the London games. The whole team’s anxious that they’ll be able to play on our home pitch. I promised I’d stop by every Tuesday afternoon (after we’re back of course) until they leave for Beijing. Need to remember to have S Kettleton make an appointment to come by the shop at the same time Sally-Anne can, she seems to be having issues that are more her area than mine.

Love you, see you in a few hours.

-C


End file.
